


Screw You

by Knightrunner



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, and a dom Roman, im acheron trash, its fun, just enjoy sub Nep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's tormenting Neptune. There's really no plot here, I just felt like writing a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Roman I swear I will kill you for this," Neptune said, cringing at the feeling of Roman's hand running down his chest.

The older man had removed his jacket and unbuttoned the white shirt he wore. His tie was somewhere in the floor, having been discarded moments before Neptune heard something click around his wrists. So now he was stuck, hands handcuffed above his head, shirt hanging open and Roman straddling his hips. Roman had pulled off his gloves and coat, making him seem almost naked as Neptune wasn't used to the sight of him without the coat.

Roman made a 'tsk' sound as he leaned down to whisper, "You're enjoying this too much to do that," in Neptune's ear.

The blue haired boy whined, knowing Roman was right. "Oh fuck you," he retorted.

A hum was heard from Roman's throat as he pressed kisses to Neptune's skin. He trailed them down his neck and onto his chest, sucking and biting whenever he found a sensitive spot. He couldn't help but smile when Neptune fidgeted under him, reacting to the biting.

Neptune struggled against the handcuffs, wanting desperately to touch Roman in all the same ways he was being touched. This urge just increased when he felt Roman slide down his body, allowing a hand to grab at him through his blue jeans. Neptune instinctively bucked his hips at the touch. "Shit Roman!" The words fell from Neptune's mouth before he could stop them.

Roman smirked at him, amused by the reactions he was getting. He kept his right hand on Neptune's groin, messaging him through the jeans, while his left hand raked across the boy's thighs. By this point he knew the boy's weak points, and he had no problem using this to his advantage.

The kid whined again before stammering out a question. "W-why do you need the handcuffs?"

The older man flicked his gaze from the boy's chest to his eyes. The predatory look in Roman's eyes was enough to send chills down Neptune's spine. "Because kid, seeing you fighting desperately is something else. Trying and trying even when you know you can't escape. You're completely at my mercy."

As if the look wasn't bad enough, the tone in his voice was even worse. Neptune was about ready to give up. He could only handle being teased for so long. "Roman please just get a move on," he begged.

Roman grinned, momentarily pulling his hands off Neptune, just long enough to undo his pants. "Impatient boy," he commented.

Despite the comment he did continue his advances. Watching the kid squirm was fun, but the look on his face when they actually got down to business was even better. That mixed with the moans he let out with each and every one of Roman's thrusts was, quite possibly, the best experience in Roman's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I felt like writing the smut bit I skipped in the first chapter. Have fun.
> 
> TW: Strangulation and handcuffs.

Neptune’s breath hitched in his throat when Roman started unfastening his pants. He could hear Roman chuckle as he chastising him, “Impatient boy.” Moments later Roman hooked his fingers on the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them down. Neptune automatically arched his hips in the air, making it easier for Roman to remove his clothing.

He watched eagerly as Roman tossed the clothes in the floor before removing his own. It felt, to Neptune, like he was moving painfully slow, a fact which was very much Roman’s fault. He wanted to have as much fun with this as possible, and that included giving the kid a show. 

Once Roman finally got his clothing off he climbed onto the bed once more. Neptune whimpered when he felt Roman push his legs apart and sit between them. Roman leaned forward, pressing his lips to Neptune’s chest and slowly trailing kisses across the tanned skin. The closer he got to Neptune’s cock the more the kid squirmed under him, wrists pulling against the handcuffs.

Roman grinned at the whines coming from Neptune’s throat. They were so high pitched and needy, he couldn’t help but smirk at how much power he had over the kid. Upon reaching Neptune’s cock Roman slid his tongue along the underside of it, earning a loud moan. He continued teasing, successfully frustrating him more before slowly licking the tip and finally wrapping his lips around Neptune.

Neptune whimpered, instinctively thrusting his hips forward, forcing Roman to take him entirely. He felt Roman cough around him, apparently choking on him. “S-sorry R-Roman, I just-“ his words were cut short by a whine when Roman pulled off him. 

The ginger smirked and shifted so he could whisper in Neptune’s ear, “Don’t apologize for being eager. That’s what I want.” He pressed his lips to Neptune’s neck again, sucking on the skin. 

“Roman! Just fuck me! Please!” Neptune begged, pushing his hips up to rub against Roman. 

The elder hummed for a moment, letting a hand trail down Neptune’s body as he pretended to think. “But it’s so nice seeing you like this,” he said as he wrapped his fingers around Neptune’s cock. 

Again Neptune moaned, pushing his hips into Roman’s touch. “I don’t care ho-how I look! Just-please Roman! I want you in me!” he begged, pulling against the handcuffs.

Roman sighed before pulling away, reaching over to the nightstand. He pulled open the drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and situating himself back between Neptune’s legs. “You are so impatient. I wanted to take my time with you, but I guess you’re in too much of a hurry for that,” he teased.

“Not my fault you’re so good at this,” Neptune said. All he got in response was a laugh, a moment before he felt Roman’s finger pressing in him. He whined, squirming at the feeling. “Roman! I want more! Please, enough of the teasing!”

As he slid a second finger in Roman leaned down to press a kiss to Neptune’s chest. “In due time toy. I’m just making sure you’re ready for me,” he said.

He whimpered, biting his lip for a moment before trying to speak again. “I’m ready! Please just fuck me!” 

“Oh alright, but don’t expect me to go easy on you,” Roman said, pulling his fingers out. Neptune shivered but nodded, being at a point where he didn’t care. In fact, the rougher Roman was the better. Roman took a moment to prepare himself before raising Neptune’s legs, so he could get in position. 

When he pressed in Neptune let out a loud moan, his back arching off the bed. The kid was still a bit tight, as he’d been too impatient to let Roman finish preparing him, but it wasn’t painful. Once fully inside Neptune, Roman took a moment to let him adjust before he began thrusting. The first few thrusts were slow, but it didn’t take long for them to speed up. 

Neptune wrapped his hands around the chains that connected the handcuffs, moans escaping his lips in time with Roman’s thrusts. He felt Roman shifting, assumedly to kiss him. When he felt a hand wrap around his throat however he looked up at Roman. “Wha-what are you doing?”

The ginger grinned, tightening his grip. “Oh just having a little fun. You like pain and I like seeing others in pain. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you too much,” he said, making sure Neptune didn’t panic. 

He nodded slightly, not being able to move much at all at this point. At that point he could barely even think. The pleasure from everything Roman was doing clouding his thoughts. The only thing he could focus on was how close he was to release. “R-Roman I’m gonna-“ he tried to say, coughing before he could finish his sentence.   
Roman tightened his grip on Neptune’s neck, causing just enough pain to push Neptune over the edge. The kid’s back arched as he came and a shout escaped his lips. Once he stilled Roman pulled out and released his grip on Neptune’s throat. Neptune gasped for air, panting heavily for several moments. 

Suddenly realizing Roman hadn’t gotten release yet he picked his head up to look at the older man. “H-hey, you’re not done yet.”

He chuckled, a bit impressed Neptune was recovering fast enough to think of that. “No I’m not.”

Neptune pulled against the handcuffs, “Let me out of these and I can help.”

He hummed in thought before shaking his head, instead moving to sit over Neptune’s neck. “I think you can help from where you are.”

The kid nodded, letting Roman position his cock where Neptune could reach it with his mouth. He eagerly licked at it before wrapping his lips around it and beginning to suck. He was rather exhausted, but he wanted to do this more than he wanted to rest. 

It wouldn’t take much, as Roman was close when Neptune started, but that didn’t mean Neptune wouldn’t enjoy the few minutes it lasted. When Roman came, a loud moan escaping his lips, Neptune didn’t pull away, swallowing his cum then grinning up at Roman. 

Roman pulled away, uncuffing Neptune before lying on the bed. Neptune hissed slightly, rubbing his wrists for a moment before curling up against Roman’s side. He shuffled as close as he could, wrapping his arms around Roman. “You okay?” Roman asked, running a hand through Neptune’s hair.

The blue haired boy nodded, “Mmm, just a little sore,” he said, slowly falling asleep against Roman.


End file.
